Hungary's Love Life
by British Racing Green
Summary: Hungary tells Austria what REALLY happened behind the Iron Curtain. Contains: Scenes of an 18 and over nature, strong language and violence. Based on historical facts. Hungary X Austria, Prussia, Romania & Poland.


_**I don't own Hetalia or any other brand I happen to mention.**_

_**The following is based on true events. However for the purpose of the narrative, some scenes have been invented and national ways of thinking may have unwittingly been altered.**_

**Hungary's Love Life**

Hungary's house in Budapest (in her bedroom).

Hungary yawned as she turned out the light in her en-suite bathroom and closed its door.

"_That is an amazing view._" Austria said from on top of her bed covers.

All Hungary had on was a black bra and panties. With her long hair down as well, Austria had every right to be impressed and _slightly_ turned on.

"_Well its summer so I'm obviously not going to dress up to go to bed. And besides look at you there in your white underpants...you don't look so bad yourself._" She smirked while climbing onto her bed and rolling next to Austria.

She now had her back to him. This was her way of saying 'Hurry up and Spoon me and we'll see where it goes from there.' Austria didn't need any prompting and put his right arm tightly around her waist and left arm underneath her and placed his hand where her chest and breasts met. Hungary then hugged his arms, tightening his grip on her even more so.

Normally, Austria would begin by kissing the back of Hungary's neck, then she'd roll over to face him and they'd make out.

But before Austria could start the ball rolling, Hungary gasped and whimpered slightly.

"_Vat is it Hungary!_" Austria said with concern in his voice.

"_The date._" Hungary whispered.

Austria looked over her head and saw she was looking at her bedside calendar.

"_12 August 2011. What's so strange about that?_" He asked, confused as to why this date had got Hungary all worked up.

Hungary forced her way out of Austria's grip and sat up against her headboard, as did Austria who still kept his left arm around her shoulders.

"_Tomorrow is the fiftieth anniversary of the Berlin Wall going up and Prussia being imprisoned in East Berlin._" Hungary said sombrely.

Austria cast his mind back and realised that she was right.

"_Wow, vhere did the time go?_" He joked rhetorically.

Hungarydidn't laugh. She turned to Austria with a teary look in her eyes that dampened Austria's mood considerably.

"_I've never told you about what happened behind the Iron Curtain have I?_" She asked him.

"_Of course you have my little Edelweiss._" Austria said trying to lighten the mood.

"_No._" Hungary said abruptly. "_I mean what __really__ happened behind the Iron Curtain._"

Austria didn't like where this was going.

Moscow, night of 17 June 1953.

A handcuffed Prussia stood in front of Russia's desk with Belarus and Turkmenistan holding firmly onto his arms.

Russia wasn't in his office. He was next door in his living room with the rest of the Soviet Union and Eastern Bloc nations. They were being made aware of Prussia's uprising in East Berlin as Russia saw it.

Hungary was sitting in the bay window ledge with Poland and Latvia flanking her. Latvia thought he was the luckiest nation in the world being as he was sitting in between Hungary and Ukraine, but was still shuddering because you-know-who was there.

Poland whispered into Hungary's ear.

"_I hope he goes easy on him._"

"_I thought you didn't like Prussia._" Hungary whispered back.

"_I totally don't. But, like, Prussia wasn't a Nazi and isn't a communist either. He was fucked by Germany back then, and Russia is totally fucking him now._" Poland replied.

They paused as Russia turned his attention towards the bay window.

"_And now you will all see..._" Russia began in that infamous childlike tone. "_...just what will happen to you if you cross me, да (da)._"

With that, Russia left the living room and headed for his office, leaving the other nations behind. They weren't allowed to leave until Russia said so.

They had to wait and listen.

"_I hope he doesn't literally fuck him._" Hungary said to Poland, gaining odd looks from Estonia and Romania among others.

There was no time for any explanations. Dull clanks and a loud thud came from the other room. Belarus and Turkmenistan entered the living room moments later. Turkmenistan was shaking, but Belarus _wasn't_.

"_You'll need to see what big brother did to East Germany before you can go._" Belarus told her fellow (bricking it) nations.

As if on cue, Russia re-entered the room and shoved Prussia onto the living room floor.

Prussia's face was already starting to swell up and blood was beginning to trickle out of his mouth.

"_Good God! What did you do to him?_" Hungary cried, saying what everybody else was thinking.

"_I only tapped him with a Pistol a couple of times._" Russia smiled. "_Dismissed everybody._"

With the exception of Hungary the countries hurried to the door, but they all made sure to get a good look at Prussia before they left. This would allow them to weigh up whether or not an uprising against Russia was worth it.

When she was sure _everyone_ had gone, Hungary made her way over to Prussia and lifted him off the floor.

"_Are you okay?_" She asked worriedly.

"_Ja. You've hit me harder than that._" Prussia grinned.

Hungary smiled and rested her forehead gently against Prussia's.

Then their eyes met.

Then their noses met and their breaths quickened.

Then their lips _just_ touched before...

"_I told everyone to leave, да!_" Russia said standing in the doorway.

"_I-I w-was just getting ready to take Pr...I mean East Germany back to East Berlin._" Hungary stuttered, worried that Russia had seen too much.

Russia stood in silence for a few more moments. Hungary and Prussia could feel their heart rates soaring with each passing nerve jangling second.

"_OK._" Russia shrugged and left the two of them alone to breathe a major sigh of relief.

Back in Hungary's bed.

"_We started seeing each other in secret a lot after that._" Hungary told Austria whose left shoulder was now being used as her head rest.

"_We had to keep it a secret from Russia and Belarus, but everybody else knew and supported us._" She continued.

Austria so _wasn't_ enjoying hearing this.

"_Ah, we had the best sex._" Hungary sighed whimsically. "_I used to ride around on that Cock like it was going out of fashion. When he was inside me I've never felt so full._"

"_Nein! I can't listen to this anymore!_" Austria huffed as he got out of Hungary's bed.

"_There are some things Hungary, which I veally veally don't want to know!_" Austria groaned.

"_I-I'm sorry Austria, but this is all true! We were never sure what was going to happen to us next! We were both scared and that drew us together. We were childhood and adolescent rivals yes, but I was his Nurse after his uprising and he was my shoulder to cry on after I lost the '54 World Cup Final._" Hungary ranted.

Austria took in all of what she had just said, calmed himself down and got back into bed next to her.

"_Besides._" Hungary said. "_I haven't told you half of the story yet._"

Russia's Basement, night of 10 November 1956.

A bloody and bruised Hungary was in agony. Her legs were dead and her arms shuddered as she desperately tried to lift herself up. She wasn't showing _him_ her tears, and she was determined not to groan.

"_KolKolKol~_" Went Russia, the only other nation in the basement and the one inflicting the damage on Hungary.

"_You will stay DOWN!_" Russia screamed before mercilessly booting Hungary _really_ hard in the centre of her face with his big right shoe. Hungary was sent through 180˚ by the power of the kick and landed on the hard stone floor right on the base of her spine and laid spread eagled on her back.

She began to shake violently.

"_KolKolKol...You will NEVER challenge me again._" Russia smiled perversely as he stood on Hungary's neck, causing her to cough up blood and whimper like a dying Dog.

The pain was now just _too_ much for Hungary, and she passed out just as Prussia and Belarus came crashing through the basement door.

Belarus was clawing at Prussia who was frying with rage.

"_Let her go you __Monster__!_" Prussia screamed as Belarus stuck her fingers in his mouth to prevent him from talking.

Prussia responded by biting Belarus's fingers so hard he broke the skin and made them bleed and her scream.

In a flash, Russia was off Hungary and carrying a going into shock Belarus over his shoulder and out the basement door.

He did however lock said door behind him which caused Prussia's heart to sink. But all that mattered to him right now was Hungary's well being.

He rushed over to her and tenderly picked her head up and cradled her in his arms. Her face and hair were thick with a cocktail of red sticky blood tears. Her mouth as coated in spit, but she _was_ breathing.

Hungary also seemed to be subconsciously whispering something three syllables long, very quietly. Prussia moved his ears right next to Hungary's mouth in order to hear her.

"_Aus-tri-a. Aus-tri-a. Aus-tri-a._" She wished.

Hungary's bed.

Hungary was sitting up against her headboard with tears in her eyes. Austria was resting his head on her stomach and was also trying to hold back the tears.

"_If you had blacked out..._" Austria said softly. "_...how do you know you were saying my name?_"

"_Prussia told me later and said he wasn't surprised...he said he knew I still loved you._" Hungary lost control of her tear ducts for a split second but wiped away the moisture before Austria could see.

Nothing else was said between the pair for about a quarter-of-an-hour. All Hungary did was play with Austria's hair, and all he did was play Mozart on her bare legs.

"_I got my own back on him though._" Hungary smiled.

"_In the Olympic Water Polo a few weeks later my players and I punched and kicked him and his Russians like nobody's business._"

"_But __the__ image of that match is you after being hit by Russia near the end. You had blood pouring out of your head._" Austria said looking up at her.

"_True. But I won the match __and__ the Gold medal the next day. Plus I won the rest of the world over._" She happily remembered.

Austria smiled, but was now curious as to how Hungary and Prussia ended their relationship.

"_So...vhat happened that made you two stop seeing each other?_" He asked sitting up next to her.

"_Well..._"

Hungary's bedroom, dawn of 13 August 1961.

Hungary was sleeping peacefully, dreaming about her two boys.

Suddenly, a hand was planted firmly on her mouth and a knife pressed against her throat.

Hungary instinctively grabbed her frying pan which was also under her covers but couldn't move her arms. Whoever was muting and holding her life in their hands was straddling her and holding her arms down with their knees.

Hungary's eyes took a second or two to adjust to the light, but she instantly recognised who was on top of her...Belarus.

The dark blonde leaned over and explained the situation to Hungary.

"_Big brother knows about you and East Germany. He saw you in '53 and was watching through the keyhole in '56. He's seen you playing footsies at Warsaw Pact meetings and your other flirting activities._" Belarus spat as she applied more pressure on Hungary's neck with her knife.

"_This is why,..._" She continued, "_...amongst other things, he is making East Germany build a Wall in Berlin and making him close his boarder. East Germany is being put under house arrest right as we speak. Other Hungarians are allowed to go to East Germany and vice-versa, but all the time this Wall is up, you two cannot see each other privately!_"

Hungary clenched her fists and started to wriggle her arms from underneath Belarus.

"_Big brother says you are never to be romantically involved with East Germany ever again. When we all meet up from now on, I'll be watching you like a hawk for the __tiniest__ little flirt._" Belarus taunted Hungary and removed her hand and knife.

Big mistake, because Hungary had now freed her arms.

"_Eat frying pan BITCH!_" She screamed and smacked Belarus in the head with her favourite kitchen appliance.

Belarus fell off Hungary but quickly picked herself up and pointed her knife straight at her.

"_Come on bitch, come on bitch!_" She beckoned whilst jabbing her knife.

Hungary stood on her bed and pointed her frying pan at Belarus, who all of a sudden was staring wide eyed at Hungary's body.

It was only then did Hungary realise she didn't have any clothes on.

Belarus nonchalantly placed her knife back in her stockings and smiled evilly at Hungary.

"_Nice bush. It's a shame you'll never __feel__ East Germany __inside__ it again._" Belarus cackled before running out of Hungary's bedroom.

Hungary gave chase, but by the time she reached her landing Belarus had vanished.

Then the realisation of what was happening to her and Prussia hit home.

Back in Hungary's Bedroom.

"_I cried a lot." _Hungary explained to Austria who was now using _her_ as a head rest.

"_And because it's 50 years ago tomorrow I got all...I got all..._"

Not wanting her to cry again, Austria kissed Hungary on the right cheek to cheer her up, which it did.

"_Prussia and I didn't fight it._" Hungary said.

"_We both knew what it was, and when we next met up we officially broke up without saying a word._"

This puzzled Austria.

"_How did you do that?_"

"_We passed notes to each other in a Pact meeting like kids._" Hungary grinned.

"_But we had the last laugh with regards to Russia and Belarus._" She smirked.

"_This I've got to hear._" Austria eagerly turned to face her.

"_Ukraine found out what they were doing to us and had given her younger sibs a nice black eye each._"

Austria burst out laughing at the _mental_ image of Ukraine putting Russia and Belarus in their place. Hungary joined in the laughter which lasted for a while.

"_Aha...s-so there vas no country other than Prussia?_" Austria asked after finally gathering himself.

Hungary stopped laughing, sheepishly bit her bottom lip and blushed.

"_Oh God! Who?_" Austria demanded.

Hungary waited before dropping the bombshell.

"_Romania._"

Austria's jaw hit the floor.

"_VHAT!_"

Moscow, morning of 4 August 1980.

Hungary gingerly woke up and was greeted by one of the worst hangovers she could remember, and events of the night before were starting to come back to her ever so slowly.

After the closing ceremony of the Moscow Olympics the Eastern Bloc nations (minus Prussia of course) all went to Bulgaria's Village apartment to drink the booze they had smuggled in.

Hungary got in a bit of a state and Romania took it upon himself to take her back to her apartment.

And then...and then...

Hungary could hear the sound of snoring next to her.

She rolled over and sure enough (to her horror) there was Romania.

"_Eek!_" Hungary shrieked at the top of her voice, startling Romania awake.

"_Please tell me we didn't?_" Hungary yelled as Romania tried to get his bearings together.

When he had, Romania pulled away the covers to reveal their fully naked bodies and a used Condom.

"_Err, I think we did._" Romania grinned and noticed his 'mark' on Hungary's neck.

"_You might want to put some makeup on that if you want to hide this._" He told her pointing at her neck.

Hungary wrapped the bed sheets around herself and made her way to the bathroom mirror.

"_Oh for fuck's sake Romania!_" She yelled having just noticed a massive love-bite on her neck.

"_You weren't complaining during._" Romania told her when she returned.

"_T-that's because I kind of enjoyed the sex._" Hungary blushed.

"_But I don't want to go any further with this Romania._"

Romania got out of the bed and held out his right hand.

"_Agreed. Let's never speak of this again._"

Hungary took Romania's hand with her right and shook it.

"_Agreed. Now get the fuck out of my apartment and go and pack your stuff._"

Romania grinned, dressed himself, and before you could say One-Night-Stand, he was running through the Village in order to get back to his apartment without being seen.

Back in Hungary's bedroom.

"_I didn't boycott Russia's Olympics. Why didn't you spend a night with me?_" Austria sulked.

"_Because Russia only let us go out in groups and we all had to be back by a certain time._" Hungary explained.

"_We'll you're in trouble with Romania now. You told somebody~._" Austria sang the last part.

"_Oh no I'm not~._" Hungary sang back.

"_He told Poland a while back, and Poland only told me that when we had our One-Night-Stand with each other._"

"_I see...wait, Vhat!_" Austria yelled.

"_V-vhen was this?_"

"_I've got some more explaining to do haven't I?_"

Warsaw, night of 23 March 2007.

Hungary had been celebrating the first ever 'Day of Hungarian-Polish Friendship' with Poland in his house.

They'd spent most of the day having their hair and nails done, and after dinner the pair of them spent the evening dressed up in each other's clothes and Cosplaying as the other.

Then, from out of the blue, Poland looked Hungary straight in the eyes and said:

"_Have sex with me._"

Hungary's eyebrows went so far up her head they would have gone into orbit had they not have been attached.

"_What are you fucking playing at Poland?_" She demanded rather, pissed off.

"_It's just, like, I, I've never done it with a girl and I want to be able to say I've totally done it with a girl and a guy._" Poland pleaded.

"_Is this just to prove to everybody else that you __are__ bi?_" Hungary quizzed.

"_Er, totally. Liet didn't want to take it so I want to know what it's like to give._" He grinned.

"_You did it with Lithuania?_" Hungary's eyebrows again reached for the skies.

"_It was our wedding night and we totally felt that we had to. It was nice in a way because being guys we, like, totally knew what to do to the other to make them feel good. But that's the only time we did it._" Poland explained.

"_Well I knew Norway wouldn't let Denmark fuck him when they were married, and Sweden and Norway didn't have sex either but thanks for clearing you and Lithuania up for me._" Hungary joked.

"_Well we all know why Sweden didn't have sex with Norway don't we?_" Poland joined in with the gags.

Back in Hungary's bedroom.

"_It was interesting having sex with Poland. He sort of knew what to do, but when it came to anything to do with my Pussy he needed some help._" Hungary smiled before noticing Austria was sitting hunched over the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

"_What's wrong Austria?_" She asked concerned.

"_Prussia behind the Curtain, Romania at the Olympics and Poland when we were back together as friends with benefits! Why do I get the feeling that any Prick vill do for you?_" Austria angrily muttered as tears formed in his eyes once again.

Hungary crawled over to him and grabbed his head so as he faced her.

"_Austria!_" She began firmly, "_I fell in love with you the moment I first laid eyes on you in Holy Roman Empire's house. When you asked me to marry you I've never felt happier, and when we first made love on our wedding night it was the best birthday present anyone has ever given me. I loved the way that you always gave me some of your food in The Great War and when we were divorced by the Allies I contemplated ending it all. I revolted against Russia because I wanted to be free and see you and be with you again! Tearing down my boarder fence, our picnic/making love outside afterwards were some of the best moments I've ever had with you. And when the Berlin Wall was coming down, when we all danced together on top of it...and we danced like we did when we were just married, I felt so special because I was with you._" Hungary ranted before finally running out of breath and things to say.

She took in a deep breath and, still holding Austria's face, delivered the killer lines.

"_Those three guys: Poland, Romania and Prussia. I __only__ had __sex__ with them. I __make__love__ with __you__ Austria._" She finished and planted a kiss on Austria's lips.

"_I know we can't get remarried, but I wouldn't have this any other way right now._" Austria smiled.

He returned her kiss (which now had added tongue), stroked her hair and unclipped her bra.

Hungary fell back onto her pillow and pulled Austria on top of her, and I think it's time we leave them to it don't you?

_**The End.**_

_**Now for the history in this fic,**_

_**16 & 17 June 1953 saw East Germans rise up against communist rule. Soviet troops had to be called in to return the 'peace'. Between 55-125 people were killed.**_

_**In the summer of 1954, Hungary was the best Footballing nation in history according to the Elo rankings. From 14 May 1950 to 19 February 1956 Hungary won 46 matches, drew 6 and lost just once. That one loss (to the amateur West Germany) was the 1954 FIFA World Cup Final. This is one of the biggest upsets in international Football and is known as 'The Miracle of Bern'.**_

_**In late October/early November 1956, the people of Hungary revolted against their Soviet controlled government. The Red Army was sent in and crushed the revolution. An estimated 2,500 Hungarians were killed, an estimated 13,000 injured and 200,000 fled as refugees.**_

_**Less than a month later, Hungary played the U.S.S.R. in the Melbourne Olympic Water Polo tournament. The match was more of a Boxing bout than a game of Water Polo. The infamous picture of a bloody Ervin Zádor (after being punched by Valentin Prokopov) earned this game the name 'Blood in the Water'. Hungary won the match 4-0 and went on to win Gold, while the Soviet Union took Bronze, (Yugoslavia took Silver).**_

_**Hungary mentions winning the rest of the world over. The partisan crowd that day consisted of ex-pat Hungarians, Australians and Americans.**_

_**The Berlin Wall was erected by the Soviet-controlled East German government to stop 'their' people defecting to the west and to keep the 'fascists' out of communist territory. Hungary was one of the few places East Germans could visit. I've just added a bit of romantic anguish to the story to aid the plot.**_

_**Hungary and Belarus's altercation in this fic is inspired by The Bride and Copperhead's fight in Quentin Tarantino's 'Kill Bill Vol. 1'. They use a knife and a frying pan against each other at one point.**_

_**In my mind, Romania has a biting fetish since he does have Vampire-like teeth. Hungary and Romania are like a cat and dog, but they can also be friends when faced with a greater enemy...like Russia.**_

_**Being neutral, Austria didn't follow the American-led boycott of the 1980 Moscow Olympics and even competed under his own flag unlike: Australia, France, Great Britain and Switzerland to name a few.**_

_**23 March 2007 was the first 'Day of Hungarian-Polish Friendship'.**_

_**We all know Poland and Lithuania were married all the while they were part of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. I like to think that Poland convinced Lithuania into bed with him. Lithuania only agreed on the condition that he topped. (I'll write a fic for this in the future, hopefully).**_

_**I also like to think that Norway never let Denmark consummate their marriage and we **__**all**__** know why Sweden wouldn't do it with Norway.**_

_**Finally, I reckon Hungary fell for Austria at Holy Roman Empire's house and he fell for her. They first did it on their wedding night (Happy Birthday Hungary!) and still loved each other when they were split up after The Great War in the Treaty of Saint-Germain-en-Laye, which is why on 2 May 1989 Hungary dismantled her boarder fence with Austria and had a picnic with him later that summer (The Pan-European Picnic).**_

_**Please Review and check out my other fics.**_


End file.
